Vampire Dream
by XxSetsuna-ChanxX
Summary: This popped up in my head during school so I HAD to write it down. 6/1/2012 NOW EDITED AND FIXED. May ubdate it again, if I get the urge to.


Parings: Atemu(Yami)/Yuugi

Well well well, look what I have here... A NEW AND IMPROVED, 2 YEARS LATE RE-DONE FIRST CHAPTER OF VAMPIRE DREAMS!

Yami:...Where the fuck were you for 2 years?

Yugi: Um...yeah? This story has dust on it.

Um...well...I kinda just...you know...got out of the yugioh fandom...

Yami and Yugi: ...what?

Yeah, I got into the Bleach fandom and Tiger & Bunny and all sorts of other animes. Then, it switched over to Teen Wolf, Twilight for a short period of time (im ashamed of myself...), Supernatural, etc. etc.

Yami and Yugi: Oh...YOU STILL FORGOT ABOUT US DUMBASS.

I'M SORRY! /cries

"Blah" Is talking out loud, 'Blah' is talking I their minds, and -Blah- is talking telepathically.

* * *

Hello there my name is Mutou Yuugi. I am 16 years of age. I have two best friends and their names are Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda. And yes I am a GIRL. I am shorter than I'm supposed to look. I look like I'm 14. I have Amethyst eyes and long blonde hair with violet and black tips at the end. I am bullied by a lot of guys at my school. But ever since I became friends with Jonouchi and Honda they've stopped bullying me. Well Let's get on with the rest of the story…

AFTER SCHOOL…

'Good job yuugi! You had to stay after school to finish writing down your homework! You stupid Jackass! Now the fucking gangs and thugs are sure to get you!' Yuugi thought mentally kicking herself. A flash of lighting shot across the sky. Yuugi gave herself one more mental kick before she ran faster. She sensed someone following her. She ran faster. Then suddenly the rain started to come down. "Shit…" Yuugi growled.

The rain came down harder. Yuugi sensed someone still following her. She stopped and looked around. But then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley. Yuugi screamed. Before she could even scream more someone clamped a hand over her mouth.

She smelt alcohol and smoke.

She looked up to see red eyes staring at her. Her Amethyst eyes went wide in fear. "What's wrong girly you scared?" The deep voice said. She suddenly recognized it. The mans hand fell from her lips to her skirt. "U-Ushio? I thought you where I-in j-jail." Yuugi whispered as she felt hot tears run down her face.

The man known as Ushio just laughed and put his hands on the hems of her skirt. Yuugi realized what he was doing and screamed. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" But Ushio didn't listen. He pushed Yuugi to the wall and ripped open her shirt. She screamed again. He bent down to where his lips were on her neck.

"Oi! Let the girl be!" They heard a deep voice yell. "Go away I'm feeding here!" Ushio yelled back. Yuugi's eyes went wider as she heard the word feeding. She looked to were she heard the voice. She couldn't see because her tears were blinding her. When they didn't leave Ushio turned around to yell at him again but was stopped as fear took over.

"I-I'm so sorry A-Atemu." Ushio said shaking. Yuugi re-opened her eyes to see crimson ones staring back at her. Tears kept falling.

"Leave. Now!" The deep voice known as Atemu growled. Ushio shook his head and disappeared. Yuugi watched as shock took over. Atemu came over and re-buttoned her shirt. After he finished he picked Yuugi up bridal-style. Once Yuugi realized what Atemu was doing she screamed again. She was immediately shut up as she felt sharp pain take over her neck. Yuugi passed out into the darkness of unconsciousness. "Sweet dreams little one." Atemu said as they disappeared into a black hole.

WITH YUUGI AND ATEMU…

Yuugi opened her eyes to only shut them again from the suns glares. She rolled over on the red silk bed sheets. "Glad to see you're awake. Small one." A light voice said. Yuugi shot up out of bed. She looked around, her amethyst eyes gleaming. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you, but my sister will." The light voice said whilst giggling.

Yuugi turned to see a girl with short black hair and black eyes. Yuugi started to shake. "It's ok I promise I won't hurt you." The back-eyed girl said gently. She came over and said, "Let me see your neck. I have to put some medicine on the bite marks."

Yuugi stopped shaking when she felt cold cream on the right side of her neck. Yuugi gathered enough strength to ask, "W-where am I? And w-who are you?" The black-eyed girl giggled and said, "To answer your first question, you are in my masters bedroom. And to answer your second question my name it Otake Mitsuki. It is nice to meet you little one." The one known as Mitsuki said smiling. Yuugi smiled back and said, "I'm Mutou Yuugi. It is also nice to meet you." Mitsuki finished putting the medicine on and said, "My master will be here in a few minutes." She got up and the last thing she said, "Lets hope Anzu doesn't find out."

Yuugi didn't here it. Mitsuki left closing the door gently. Slowly the doors opened with a young man coming in. He looked at yuugi his crimson eyes gleaming. "Hello. Little one." Yuugi looked over to see a pale man with crimson eyes and spiked hair staring at her. Her amethyst eyes grew wide as she realized that they looked EXACTLY like each other. 'Oh my god! He looks like me! Except for the long hair...Are we twins? But that's not the point, what am I doing here!' Yuugi asked herself immediately.

The man chuckled at the girl's sudden questions. "Well, to answer your first question, no we are NO WHERE NEAR being twins. And to answer your second question, you are here because of me." The man answered with amusement in his voice.

Yuugi looked at the man dumbfounded. "H-How did yo-" Yuugi started but was cut off by him answering the next question. "How did I do that you ask? It's easy for me, I just read your mind." Yuugi looked at the man, her mouth hanging open. He chuckled again. He came over and sat next to yuugi.

Once the man came into the light, her amethyst eyes widened in fear. "Y-Your that guy from last night!" Yuugi squeaked. The man shook his head. Yuugi lifted her hand to cover her mouth but was quickly grabbed by the man gently. "It is nice too meet you Mutou Yuugi. My name is Yami Atemu." Atemu said softly as he kissed her hand. Yuugi lightly blushed.


End file.
